Rún
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Tras la paz que llego tras la derrota de Loki, TJ tiene cierto temor a dejar morir la camaradería que logró obtener con Magnus. Eso, mezclado a ciertos acontecimientos debido a la magia de las runas, hará que ambos se vean envueltos en una serie de entuertos causados por la magia de antiguas figuras vikingas que no saben que hacer con sus vidas (TJ/Magnus) Yaoi/Para ti, Naru ;)


**— RÚN —**

_**De Cambios, una noticia sorpresa y de como TJ aprovechó su oportunidad **_

* * *

TJ se da cuenta de que su fijación por su nuevo amigo Magnus está pasando de castaño a oscuro cuando en su ropero comenzaron a aparecer poleras, camisetas, vaqueros y converse en lugar de una colección de uniformes de la guerra de secesión. A veces que los del Valhalla pudieran acceder a tu mente para que luego tú pudieras encontrarte con la habitación de tus sueños era un punto muy bueno. Por primera vez en siglos Jefferson lo vio como una invasión, ellos se habían dado cuenta de la opinión sobre Magnus que guardaba dentro de si muy celosamente. A TJ no le había afectado el paso del tiempo en Midgard hasta que apareció el hijo de Frey y lo revolucionó todo. Magnus Chase, perfecto cliché del chico promedio del siglo XXI, un canon de actitud y una mente abierta que a Jefferson se le escapaba.

Se hizo su amigo sin pretenderlo, pero en cuanto supo de su misión no le sorprendió. Magnus tenía porte de chico que finje interés en clase de ciencias pero solo está pensando en quedarse todo el día tirado en el sofá de su casa, no porte de héroe de leyenda, al menos eso había dicho su amiga hija de Frigg, pero TJ no comprendió su comentario. Por otra parte, Magnus era muy alto, muy rubio y muy blanco. A ojos de un chico negro que vivió oprimido por el color de su piel, era la imagen de un perfecto snob de clase alta que no le miraría por encima del hombro. Pero Chase era exactamente todo lo contrario a un snob y TJ tuvo que admitirse que Midgard ya no era el mismo lugar en el que había muerto, el tiempo había cambiado, el estilo de vida y la mentalidad social también. Un negro de clase media podía pasearse en traje por la calle, un bonito chico blanco criado en una mansión podía dormir bajo un puente y tener lenguaje de bellaco. ¿Por qué no? Madre William habría amado el siglo XXI y a sus nuevos compadres de sangre vikinga y liberal, estaba seguro de ello. Que un blanco tuviese buen corazón fue algo que le costó tragar, pero que finalmente aceptó.

Una vez le preguntó a Magnus por el tema del racismo en su época. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, como todo blanco que no sufrió el racismo en sus carnes lo haría, y aunque le dijo que aun seguía existiendo, era considerado un tabú ahora y todo racista, un cerdo asqueroso. Lo dijo tranquilo, pero había fuego en sus ojos grises. Magnus era mucho de guardarse sus opiniones y mantenerse pacífico hasta que no fuese una opción, tenía sangre Vanir después de todo, pero sus ojos le delataban siempre cuando algo o alguien lo enojaba.

"Este es el tipo de persona por el que morí en la guerra" —había pensado TJ entonces. Blanco, rubio, hijo de ricos y todo, él supo que a Magnus le habría ido muy mal en su época. Bastardo como era, a su madre la habrían condenado por tener un hijo antes del matrimonio, bebé huérfano Magnus seguro sería olvidado en un orfanato de mala muerte por sus tíos, para finalmente crecer y morir en la guerra, como él, como otro negro más de la sociedad. A veces no se trataba solo del color de la piel. Fue ahí que TJ se abrió y confió plenamente en él, vio en ese fuego al héroe destinado a darle unas buenas patadas en el culo a Loki y no dudó de él un segundo, aunque no entendiese del todo su manera de ver el mundo. Ambos procedían del mismo sitio, eran semidioses vikingos, y a la gente que los habría adorado muchos más siglos atrás se la sudaba todo eso, TJ lo sabía de primera mano porque había varios miles de vikingos que no habían perdido la costumbre de verle con ojos brillantes por ser hijo de Tyr, eso era el Valhalla después de todo. Creyó que era el momento de dejar todo el pasado atrás y ahora su ropero le daba la razón.

— Okey, hoy es el primer día del resto de mi muerte, supongo —se dijo a si mismo antes de mostrarle bandera blanca a la evidencia y cubrir su desnudez con esa ropa del siglo XXI, igual para blancos y negros. Tuvo algunos problemas con los cordones de las deportivas, pero finalmente comprendió el mecanismo.

Se vio al espejo y se sentía... Bien, era otro Thomas Jefferson Junior, uno libre, uno que no sentía vergüenza por llevar una camiseta que ponía "U can kiss my black ass", era un hijo de Tyr muerto gloriosamente en la guerra por la libertad y ahora iba a disfrutarlo.

Bueno, tal vez algo de vergüenza si le quedaba, porque salió de su habitación con una chaqueta con cremallera que tapaba la obscena frase. No todo cambiaba de repente. La suerte hizo que justo la primera persona con la que se encontraba nada más salir al pasillo fuese Magnus.

El rubio le tuvo que mirar dos veces y la segunda se le quedó mirando con una sorpresa que no se molestó o no tuvo el tacto de ocultar y eso hizo a TJ sonrojar.

— ¿TJ? —Magnus despegó los labios finalmente, no había rastro de burla en su voz, solo la genuina sorpresa.

— Magnus —le saludó con la cabeza haciendo como que no había notado el desconcierto del de ascendencia Vanir—, buenos días.

— TJ, tío, ¿y tu uniforme? —otra característica de adolescente del siglo XXI, la confianza mandaba al traste la cortesía. Supo entonces que Magnus no le daría los buenos días, pero también sabía que no pretendía ser grosero, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza, así que lo pasó por alto.

— Bueno, nuestra aventura que casi nos mata me hizo ser consciente de lo mucho que ha cambiado el mundo, no tiene sentido estancarse en el pasado... Y al parecer mi ropero me ha dado la razón —dijo una verdad a medías ligeramente cohibido—. ¿Me veo mal?

— Es un disfraz grandioso, por un momento te tome por otra persona —aseguró—, tienes pinta de chico de New Orleans, pero de la New Orleans de ahora. ¿Vestirás así a partir de ahora?

— Eso parece. No está tan mal, es cómodo.

— Dices eso porque no has conocido los pantalones caídos —Magnus hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía al ascensor—, es una moda horrenda, en serio, no entres en ella.

— Gracias por el consejo —TJ asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba con él al ascensor y mientras las puertas se cerraban se guardó ese dato de Magnus en la cabeza.

Pantalones caídos no.

Tal vez era un poco extraño que le interesas tanto Chase, pero para el de ojos grises era imposible no destacar, era como si tuviera escrito en la frente "¡mirenme, soy Vanir, soy diferente de ustedes!" y la tranquilidad que se gastaba en ese lugar en el que te encontrabas peleas por cualquier tontería en cada esquina (siempre amistosas, como no), ver a Magnus era como ver a un ángel pulcro caminar entre tanta destrucción y que aun así no le afectase. Era un hábitat salvaje, el de los vikingos Aegir, pero ya era su hábitat. No trataba de cambiarlo, solo lo aceptaba y así vivía tranquilo. Tranquilidad era algo con lo que él, hijo de Tyr, no podía contar siempre, solo bastaba que alguien echase una mala mirada en su dirección y ya tenía el lío armado. Para muchos era un honor luchar contra un hijo de Tyr, muchas veces lo provocaban a propósito y él siempre caía. Así que envidiaba a Magnus tanto como lo admiraba por ello. Y no podía evitar clasificar bien dentro de si todo lo que aprendía de él, después de todo era difícil entrar en su mente aunque sus ojos te dejasen ver resquicios.

En el ascensor sonaba Nirvana a todo volumen. Los vikingos adoraban la música fuerte, que hiciera saltar aun más sus sentidos.

— ¿Te confieso algo? —dijo Magnus de repente. Era una pregunta retórica, pues en el tiempo en el que TJ parpadeo por la sorpresa, él ya estaba respondiendo— No me agrada especialmente Nirvana. Sí, tienen algo y son muy famosos y toda la cosa, todo el mundo da por hecho que me encanta porque me parezco a Kurt Cobain, pero oye, yo no pedí nacer con esta cara.

— Supongo que el parecido pasa desapercibido desde que Alex te cortó el cabello.

— Desde que me lo trasquiló, querrás decir —fingió que estaba molesto, pero una sonrisa le delataba.

— Te quitó años de encima —opinó.

— ¿Tú crees? —le sorprendió, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

— Sí, con el pelo corto si es creíble que tengas 16.

Chase se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuántos años creías que tenía con el pelo largo?

TJ se llevó una mano al mentón.

— Una franja que está entre el 30 y el 40 —Magnus le dio un codazo amistoso.

— Que cabrón —murmuró mientras no podía ocultar la ligera risa—, tienes suerte que no sea una mujer o estarías muerto ahora.

— Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian —sonrio ligeramente—. Igual te vendría bien afeitarte esa barba.

Magnus se burló de una manera que pretendía decir que no iba a hacerlo, de nuevo lo dejo pasar, aunque era una pena. Magnus guardaba para si la belleza casi elfica de los Vanir, pero esos pelos descuidados que habían comenzado a salir la obstruian.

— Cualquiera diría que estando muerto no me creería nunca la barba —se quejo el rubio.

— Subestimas el amor de los vikingos por el bello facial —asumió TJ.

Suponía que si su amigo no se afeitaba era por pereza, no porque tratara de parecerse más a los Aegir.

Se encontraron con los demás cerca del árbol para desayunar. El nuevo atuendo de TJ causó impresión en el grupo, pero no tanta como ver a Alex y a Mallory tomadas de las manos. Resulta que llevaban tonteando algun tiempo y justo ese día lo hicieron oficial. Halfborn rompió muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas. El Berkerser estaba herido y despechado y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, mientras que Magnus... Bueno, Magnus no se pronunció al respecto salvo sus felicitaciones, pero TJ vio más allá, en sus ojos, y notó que algo se había roto en ellos. Era obvio que Chase sentía algo por el Argr. No estaba muy seguro de que era, pero era... Algo. Desde luego estaba dolido aunque por fuera estuviera tan calmo como siempre. Pero Halfborn necesitaba desquitarse con algo y ese algo fueron las tripas del Vanir en el campo de batalla. Magnus cayó como una mosca con los órganos internos saliendole por fuera del feo corte. El héroe que venció a Loki vencido a los cinco minutos por uno de sus amigos con el corazón roto. A TJ no le impactó verlo, ni le dio importancia, había visto muchas veces al chico como cadáver de diversas maneras. Pero no fue suficiente para el Berkerser, que en cuanto vio que Magnus no se movía, fue a por su amigo restante (a Alex y a Mallory ya los consideraba traidores). Jefferson le presentó batalla con ahínco a su amigo cegado por el dolor y duro más que Magnus, pero en algún momento estampó su cabeza contra una roca y ahí terminó todo para él.

No revivió hasta la hora de la cena junto con Magnus. El rubio se reía por la paliza que Halfborn le dio, pero ahí seguía en sus ojos grises, algo roto, un mal sabor de boca.

— Lo siento —le dijo de repente el ex soldado de la guerra de secesión, destrozando su aparente buen humor.

— ¿Sientes qué?

— Sé que sentías algo por Fierro —soltó sin anestesia y franco, a lo que las mejillas de Chase se tornaron rosas al saberse descubierto—, lo lamento en verdad.

Por otro lado, saber que Magnus estaba solo, como siempre desde que le conocía, le causaba una especie de satisfacción que no comprendía y que prefirió ignorar.

Chase negó fuertemente la existencia de tales sentimientos, por supuesto, y lo hizo con una labia tan convincente, que le habría engañado, si no fuera porque había aprendido a leer su mirada y esta le decía que su amigo iba a derrumbarse solo en su habitación, para renacer por la mañana con un corazón nuevo, más impenetrable que el anterior. De ser otra persona, Jefferson habría respetado su pena, pero siendo Magnus, fue incapaz de dejarle solo. No sabía porque, pero así era. A veces los Vanir también mentían, por muy encantadores que resultasen aun sin pretenderlo.

— ¿Qué haces mañana? —le preguntó sorpresivamente tras la cena y Magnus casi giró sobre sus talones para verle, no ocultó la sorpresa ni lo rara que se le hacía la pregunta en su expresión.

— Supongo que meterme en algún juego a muerte, morirme y esperar a que me revivan —contesto.

— No tenemos porque estar entrenando siempre.

— Un momento, ¿se supone qué eso son entrenamientos? —Magnus alzó una ceja haciéndose el no entendido.

A TJ se le escapó una risa y no supo porque, ni tan siquiera había tenido gracia.

— Me gusta la época actual —dijo con tono de explicación—, me gustaría volver a verla de cerca, ya sabes, sin la tensión de que se puede acabar el mundo en cualquier momento.

Magnus casi sonrió de lado.

— ¿Nunca has oído hablar del calentamiento global, verdad?

— ¿El qué? —Jefferson se veía genuinamente perdido.

Chase negó con la cabeza.

— Olvidalo, otro día te lo diré —prometió—, supongo que podríamos salir por Boston.

Lo dejo caer y se encogió de hombros, aparentemente no significaba nada, pero TJ sabía que le había dado otra cosa en que pensar aparte de su despecho y lo consideró una pequeña victoria.

— Eso me gustaría —asumió antes de despedirse y quedar ambos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

A pesar de que había sido un día perdido, TJ se fue a la cama feliz. Tras vencer a Loki creyó que con ello, su camaradería con Magnus había quedado finita, ya que en ningún momento habían sido demasiado cercanos, pero ahora se le había presentado la oportunidad y, tal vez, también la valentía. Magnus era un buen tipo, podría ser un buen amigo además de camarada. Sí, ¿por qué no? Después de tantos siglos a la deriva en el Valhalla, un amigo íntimo no sonaba mal. Que fuese Magnus sonaba aun mejor.

Se durmió. Mañana sería un nuevo día y todo se asentaria.


End file.
